


Let Me Braid Your Hair...

by JessiDWalton



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: I love him, John just wants some peace and damn quiet, M/M, Poor John, Roger is a little bitch, Roger is adorable, Roger secretly is really good at braiding hair, This is pure fluff, cause when he's not, except for when he's not, he's a little sweetie, joger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton
Summary: It was nice and quiet in the flat, perfect for John to relax and think... But of course all good things must end... But does it really end? Or does it just get better?





	Let Me Braid Your Hair...

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone requested a small Drabble of Joger with Roger secretly being really good at braiding hair. I had a few ideas in my head for this, but this is the one I picked. I hope it pleases whoever asked for this! I’ve also never written for any other couple in Queen….. Soooooo, I really hope I did okay with this ship! This is pure fluff, really:)

The flat shared by the band was relatively quiet, which was a rather rare thing indeed. Brian and Freddie had both gone to visit family, and god knows where Roger was off to. But John didn’t care right now where his band mates were. He just wanted to savor the moment…

He was on the floor with his legs crossed and back against the couch as he held his bass. Strumming a few short cords before writing the notes down. Times like this were nice for John because songs came easily to him.

Humming and nodding his head to the melody, he  _ almost _ didn’t hear the door open…  _ almost _ .

Sighing, he looked up and was greeted by Roger standing at the door way. Hands in his pockets as he looked down at John.

“Having fun down there?” Roger giggles out.

“I was.” John says softly, going back to strumming his bass. Trying to ignore the cute pout Roger throws at him.

“Aw… Did I ruin your jam session?” Roger says in a mocking, baby voice. Slowly walking over to the obviously annoyed younger man. John just chose to ignore his boyfriend, which he thought would make Roger even more annoying. He was shocked when Roger just simply flopped onto the couch and kept quiet. Knowing it was better to not question Roger why he was deciding to be a respectable and quiet human being, John continued to play and write.

“…It’s has a nice beat to it… I like the notes.” Roger comments softly.

“Really? I don’t know how I feel about…” John mumbles. Roger was always so supportive of everything he wrote. Yeah, he was a little bitch more than 90% of the time, but Roger really was sweet…

“You’re just being hard on yourself. Again.” Roger grumbles, sitting up on the couch.

“Maybe…” John sighs. He continues to try and work as he feels Rogers fingers start to comb through his long hair. “Rog. Don’t distract me.” John tries to sound annoyed, but his voice comes out softly. He always enjoyed it when Roger played with his hair…

“Sounds like you’d rather me continue.” Roger says simply, still running his fingers through the soft, wavy, brown locks. The younger man only hums and leans into the touch before going back to work.

“…John? Can I braid your hair?” The sudden question threw John completely off.

“Uh…. what?” He asked, completely confused.

“Just say ‘yes’.” Roger grumbles. “Even if you say ‘no’, I’m still going to do it.” And with that, John felt roger take a strand of his hair and began to part it out.

Sighing, John knew it’d be better to just let Roger do whatever. At least he could still get his work done…

They sat there while John wrote and played his song over and over. Roger braided a bunch of different strands before completely untangling them and slowly taking the sides of Johns hair and pulling them back. John could feel Roger working with hair, and though it didn’t feel as nice as Roger just petting him, he couldn’t help but feel warm inside.

Soon a loud commotion was heard before the door swung open. Freddie stepped in dramatically.

“I’m back!” He announced loudly. Roger just rolled his eyes while John muttered something sarcastic under his breath. “Well, someone is in a shitty mood!” Freddie huffed as he closed the door and walked over, sitting beside Roger.

“Damn, Roger! I didn’t know you could braid hair!!” Freddie gasped, looking at the lovely French braid in Johns hair. “Braid me next! Braid me next!” Freddie said excitedly as he shook Roger gently.

“Alright, Alright! Be patient!” Roger laughed before finishing his boyfriend’s hair and planting a kiss on top of Johns head. John smiled softly.

“Do I look pretty…?” John asked, batting his eyelashes up at Roger, making the older man giggle.

“Oh yes. You’re the fairest of them all, my love.”


End file.
